


Postanowienia

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Postanowienia

Stiles uważa się za mistrza ignorowania wszelkich problemów. Jest w stanie nie przejmować się sprawdzianem z chemii i zamiast nauki ganiać po lesie za wilkołakami. Potrafi godzinami nie zwracać uwagi na Scotta jęczącego o wspaniałości Allison (a to naprawdę wyczyn) i świetnie wychodzi mu puszczanie mimo uszu uszczypliwych uwag swojego chłopaka.  
Jednak ignorowanie Dereka jedzącego lizaka w wyjątkowo obsceniczny sposób, okazuje się powyżej jego zdolności.  
\- Poddaje się - jęczy.  
\- Stiles, wytrzymałeś dopiero _czterdzieści_ minut w swoim postanowieniu o nie uprawianiu ze mną seksu. - Derek uśmiecha się bezczelnie.  
\- To i tak sukces - odpowiada Stiles, wdrapując się na jego kolana. - Ostatnio wytrzymałem dziesięć.


End file.
